The present invention relates to a cooling device that cools a heat generating part connected to a base by using liquid refrigerant flowing through the base.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-287108 discloses a stacked cooling device having therein stacked refrigerant passages for cooling heat generating part such as an electronic part. In the stacked cooling device disclosed in this above Publication, the part to be cooled is disposed between any two adjacent refrigerant passages.
For improving the cooling efficiency in such stacked cooling device, liquid refrigerant is flowed in the refrigerant passages turning in alternate directions. For accomplishing the cooling efficiency, a communication passage may be formed in the cooling device for providing communication between any two adjacent refrigerant passages. In the cooling device having such communication passage, however, there is a fear that the cooling performance of the stacked cooling device may be decreased due to an increased amount of liquid refrigerant that flows through the communication passage into the second passage without reaching the downstream end of the first passage.
The present invention is directed to providing a cooling device having stacked refrigerant passages that suppresses the reduction of its cooling performance.